Cell 6 At Bettymare's
by Hollyenders
Summary: Sonny, is a college graduate that gets a summer job he has longed for. Working for Bettymare's " Loony Bin".He meets some one he shouldn't, some one twisted and charming whom Sonny learns to love.
1. Bye Hun

**Summary: Sonny, is a college graduate that gets a summer job he has longed for. Working for Bettymare's " Loony Bin".He meets some one he shouldn't, some one twisted and charming whom Sonny learns to love.**

**Not Yet Rated**

**It's gets really weird but I really am excited.**

**My own crazy imagination ©**

" Welcome Sonny! I know this is your first day, but one of our workers called in sick and we need some one to work the night shift tonight. " My boss, Ms, Davis trailed off,

" I'll do it! It'll be no problem." I reassured her.

She sighed and thanked me before she gathered her stuff," Oh yes, Sonny?" I turned to look at her, " Please don't go near cell 6."

" Why?" I asked her,

She paused for a moment, looking down at her watch.

" Darling just please don't go down there, it's contaminated from the last person who was in it. No one has had the time to go and clean."

I promised her I wouldn't go near cell 6, I knew I wouldn't. Cell 6 was located in the basement, I'm absolutely terrified of basements. It's weird to hear that from a guy working at a Mental Institution, right?

I sat down at my medium sized desk. All was silent, except for the faint hollering of some of the inmates whom refused to sleep. I filled out today's paper work that Bradley forgot to fill out before her shift ended. Suddenly, the service bell rang. From cell 6.

' I though said the cell was empty.' I thought. The bell rung again from the same room. I knew I had to go down there, what if some one actually needed help?!

I stood up from my desk and quickly walked down the hallway. I grew anxious, as I saw the red walls at me as I passed.

As I got into the lower levels I had a gut feeling I shouldn't be down paint was still red, but it looked as if it were carelessly splattered onto the walls.

Some of the paint was dried in a form that looked like it were dripping down the walls. I knew where the bell was coming from, for there was only one cell down in the basement. Cell 6.

I dashed to the door of the cell, terrified of the basement. At least I'll have some company in this cold, bleak place.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, slipping the key to the cell in my back pocket.

A man sat in the right corner of the room, his blonde hair shining with grease and his blue eyes bright with mischief.

He stood up, making me cower a little, for he was about 5'10 in height. While I was only 5'11. He came close to me, putting his head close to my neck.

Odd enough, he started to sniff my neck like a wolf would do to his prey. I was frozen until he finally spoke.

"They finally send someone down." He smiled at me, causing me to smile back at him,

" What made you come down here dude? " He asked.

" I.. I work here, this is my first day and gave me the night shift. I heard the service bell ring so I came down here." I told him truthfully.

He nodded, running his thumb over my cheek,

"Tell me a little about yourself.. I might as well get to know you if.." He paused, thinking about his word choice, " You're going to continue working here. " He finished.

" Well, my name is Sonny. ." I told him, smiling.

" What about yourself?" I asked.

" You wish you could know, don't you? I'll tell you one thing, my name is Will." He replied.

I frowned and asked him how old he was, he chuckled and answered " 19".

I tried asking him why he was down here all by himself, he refused to answer and sat down on his cot in the corner of the room. I wanted to know more about this mysterious man but he didn't want to tell me.

" You know, your skin is whiter than the clouds. If i'm correct, I haven't seen a cloud in while but from what I remember they are white." He looked at me and grinned, showing his yellowing teeth.

" Yes, clouds are white. But, other times they can turn black, or green." I answered.

" I miss clouds, I miss being outside. I hate it in here, I always have since the day I first got here."

" How long have you been in here?" I asked him, he told me he has been there for 3 years. He wanted to be let out of his cell, so I let him.

I let him wander the halls upstairs with me. I even let him look out the window. He cheered and ran, stretching his legs and spreading his arms out.

I got him something to eat and drink, he gladly took it. I glanced at the clock to see it was already 6:00 am, I knew the person on day shift would be here soon.

I walked Sonny back to his cell, he seemed to quiet down and slump his shoulders as we entered the black abyss of the basement.

" Sonny, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be back for you tonight." I told him.

He lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged me. He pulled away and stroked my cheek like he had done earlier.

" Bye Hun." He said sarcastically

I chuckled to, Hun was a weird nick name but I enjoyed it. I closed and locked his cell sadly smiling at him as I walked back to the main office.

Bradley greeted me as I gathered my things and went home. I couldn't wait to go back and see Will tonight.

**Thanks for reading. Please follow/enjoy**

**Next Update: Mar/29**


	2. The Warning In Cell 3

_**Read with caution this story gets really weird**_...

I smiled at as I walked into the main office.

"Sonny, what a surprise to see you! I thought I gave you the day shift." She asked

"Yes you did.. But I prefer the night shift better, if you wouldn't mind could I take that shift instead?"

Ms. Davis looked at me suspiciously, before she gave in and promised to switch my shifts with Bradley. She told me Bradley had been begging for the day shifts, so she would be pleased with me switching with her.

I waited for Ms. Davis to leave, tapping my fingers impatiently on the desk. Soon, the service bell rang. From cell 6. Ms. Davis sighed in annoyance,

"Don't worry Sonny, I'll go deal with him."

She sauntered off down the hall way, leaving me nervous. What if he asked for me? Then Ms. Davis would know that

I had disobeyed her.

I would surely be fired, then I wouldn't be able to see Will again. Suddenly I heard yelling.

Screaming almost, then the sound of a howl. A loud, long cry. Ms. Davis walked into the room, arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

" Sonny, I'm calling it a night. Finish up the paperwork, then check on the other inmates to make sure they are alright." She advised me.

I nodded my head, listening to the 'click click' of her high heels a she exited the building.

I got up from my desk, hearing another heart breaking howl from Will. I dashed down the hall way, the other inmates 'ooh' ing and laughing at me.

Their cackling scared the living daylights out of me. I approached the end of the hall when one of the men called out to me,

" Aye there little boy, don't go messin' around with that monster down there. He could snap your little porcelain neck before you'd have the chance to scream."

I looked down at the door handle, the door to the stairs that lead down into the basement. I couldn't just leave Will down there all by himself.

"Don't do it boy, you better stay up here and be safe."

I didn't care about my safety, for Will let out another howl.

One that called me to him, I needed Will and he needed me.

I ran down the steps of the basement to Will's cell. I tore the door open to see him crouched on the floor, his raven blonde hair falling over his heavenly blue eyes.

"Will, I'm so sorry I couldn't come down here earlier. Ms Davis was holding me up." I explained.

Will looked up at me, smiling

"Hun, you made it."

He stood up, revealing his shirtless torso. He engulfed me in a hug, stroking my hair. I buried my face into his chest, feeling safe in his warmth.

I looked up at him and lightly kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

"Mhmm thank you Hun." He said, taking my hand in his and bringing me to his cot.

I realized how big the cot actually was, it could fit 3 people Will's size. He layed me down on the bed as he went to the other side of the room, sitting on the floor.

I propped my head on my hand and stared at him,

"Come on, why don't you lie here with me?" I questioned. Will shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"Hun, do you promise to come visit me every night?" He asked, standing up and sitting down beside me.

"Of course Will, I work the night shift every night. I promise darling." I reassured him.

We sat in silence for a while, him pushing his hair out of his face while I watched him.

"Will.. Why do you call me hun?"

He looked up at me and smiled before answering,

"When I was 10 I had this pet I named him hunny. He was as white as the clouds, like you and he had the most dazzling brown eyes.

Eyes exactly like yours. I later on killed him, my father threatened to do it so I did it myself. I made sure hunny was put to rest peacefully." Will stared at the red ceiling, while I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hunny, have you ever loved someone?" Will asked.

"Well.." I tapped my finger on my chin, " I love my mom, and the cat I had when I was -" Will interrupted me,

" No, no. I mean loved somebody. Like a girlfriend?"

I blushed contemplating whether I should tell Will.

"Well actually, I had a boyfriend freshman year." Will let out a low growl and buried me into his side.

"Does that make you gay?" He whispered.

I nodded my head as he kissed my cheek,

"Don't you ever leave me hun."

Will later on asked me to bring him out of his cell, so we walked up the stairs together. Suddenly, I remembered I had to check on the other inmates to make sure they were okay.

I walked down the hall, peaking through each of the doors windows. Seeing that they were all asleep I was content. I took Will into the high fashioned sitting room, he sat on the couch and sank back. Enjoying the squishy feeling. I quickly got him food and drink, sitting down beside him as he devoured his food.

I heard one of the cell mates yelling for me,

" Aye, boy. I need some assistance, cell 3!" He yelled. I instantly recognized the voice to be the man who told me not to go see Will. I told Will to stay put, while I wandered over to cell 3. The man smiled at me, showing off his crooked teeth.

He wore an eye patch, his other eye being a grass green colour.

"How can I help you sir?" I asked him.

He walked up to the small, head sized window and stuck his arm out. He grabbed me by the head and pulled me close to him, examining my face.

"A youngster, aye?"

He stroked my cheek like Will did the first day I met him, massaging my cheek his the pad of his thumb. I enjoyed the feeling, and he knew it.

He chuckled at me while stopping, taking his arm back into the cell. I whimpered at the loss of touch,

"So, what's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Sonny, who are you?" I replied.

He told me his name was Ethan, and that he'd been in his cell for a year. I suddenly wondered if they were ever let out.

I asked Ethan that and he told me they were let out 3 times a day. Once at breakfast, once at lunch and once after supper.

He told me that they roamed the halls and the court yard, at that time the sitting and office area was sealed by a row of steel bars.

Some of the inmates banged on the bars and screamed at the workers to scare them.

"So, you went in the basement.. Did j'a? " He changed the subject.

"Yes.. I did." I replied, lowering my head.

"Well, there's no stopping ya now. I must warn you, don't let him get to you. He knows how, he can sense fear, he can sense love. He's a sneaky one, he is indeed." Ethan now lowered his voice into a whisper, every now and then wiping his dirty blond hair from his eyes.

"Take my advice boy, now go. Go back to that creature." He spat out the last word, making me flinch. I then ran back to the room where Will sat.

I checked the clock to see that we were running out of time. I gave Will a sad smile, signalling that it was time to go. This time he didn't seem sad, in fact he laced his arm with mine as we entered his cell. Will pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. A long, passionate kiss that I enjoyed every second of it.

"Hun, thank you. I have now felt the feeling of freedom, and the feeling of love." I smiled and kissed Will one last time on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Will." I said as I prepared to walk out of the cell.

"Hun, just one more thing." I turned around to hear what he had to say, "Don't listen to Ethan, he's a wicked o'l bat."

I chuckled exiting the hospital as Bradley walked in.

**Thanks for reading. Follow/Fav/Enjoy**

**In you can go to my website to see the next chapter of Reunited With Love. C0dunhill. Wordpress. com**


	3. Day Shift

**_Bettymare (Loony Bin) is _, you come up with a word I can't. Enjoy_**

Ms. Davis called my house phone today, telling me that Bradley was to take the night shift tonight and I were to take the day shift.

I grew worried, that meant I wouldn't be able to pay my nightly visit to Will and I would have to face Ethan again.

What if he ratted me out? I got ready for work, brushing my chocolate brown hair and putting on black skinny jeans and a plain red tee shirt. Ms. Davis isn't strict with dress codes, however, you are not allowed to wear any neon or really bright colours.

I entered the building at noon, and was told to supervise in the cafeteria. The main office was barred off, and some of the inmates stood there.

They yelled at us, called us things and some even threatened to kill us. I was scared about coming face to face with them, but I had to do it if I wanted to keep my job and my promise to Will.

I opened the row of bars a crack, just to slip through. The men standing there tried to push me over and get into the main office.

I called one of the ladies at the desk over, and they securely shut the row of bars behind me.

"Come on guys, how about we go get something to eat?" I asked them. Some of them nodded their heads, except for one who stood his ground at the bars.

I directed the men to the cafeteria, and stood by the wall to supervise.

The cafeteria was loud and crowded, there were over 500 men siting at tables. Some insisted on sitting on the ground, others stood by the wall and ate. There were men shouting at each other, men shouting at nothing. I scanned the cafeteria in search of Will but to my dismay I could not find him anywhere.

I slumped over a bit, feeling alone and longing for his gentle touch. I looked up to see Ethan approaching me. I stood up straight and greeted him with a smile.

"I though you was on the night shift?" He questioned."

Well I am but not tonight.. One of our workers offered to do it instead." I replied.

He smiled at me, but soon his face clouded over with a dark, stern look.

"If I was you I'd be watchin' my back. Today doesn't look to be a good day for ya'" With that being said Ethan walked out of the cafeteria, leaving me confused.

My head snapped in the direction of an inmate who was being held down by the other supervisors, he was thrashing and trying to rid himself of their grip. I dashed over to them to see if I could help,

"Hold his arm!" One of the girls hollered at me.

I held down his arm but it was to late, he writhed out of our grip letting me see what was in his hand. A knife. He jumped behind me, holding the knife to my neck and pressing down with all of his might.

"If you don't let me out of this hole, I will kill him. I'll kill this boy right here and now!" He shouted making the cafeteria fall silent.

I gasped for breath, the knife pressing down on my throat was cutting off my supply of air.

"Please let me go.. Please." I begged, looking up at the man who had no interest in my begging. He growled and cut a thin, yet painful line across my throat.

"Let me out, or I'll cut him deeper!" The man yelled.

I felt dizzy as the blood dripped from my wound, I just wanted it to end.

I was shoved onto the ground as the man behind me fell backwards. Will pounced on top of him, grabbing the knife and stabbing him once in the shoulder.

Will let him go, punching him in the face twice before bending down until his lips were against his ear.

I couldn't tell what he was saying, however, the man below him shook with fear..It must have been bad.

My eyes grew wide as Will got off the man, coming towards me and licking the blood off of my neck.

"Are you okay hun?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you Will."

He hugged me, burying his face in my neck and dragging his badly kept nails along my stomach before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Ms. Davis stood at the door in shock at what just happened. She rushed to my aid immediately, taking me by the arm and dragging me to the medical wing.

My neck was tingling from where Will licked me and so was my stomach. Never mind that, but my face was redder than hell.

"Oh you poor thing, how could that man do that to you?! He drank your blood, and oh my god hon you must have been so scared!" Ms. Davis hollered, while disinfecting my wound.

"You shall not go any where near that man Sonny! He is dangerous and I can tell he has already taken a liking to you.

I'm going to put you back on the night shift, you seem better off there."

I tensed up, she could not know about my nightly visits with Will. She would surely disapprove. I need to keep this a secret no matter what it takes.

Ms. Davis sent me home for the day, demanding that I come back tomorrow night. I was pleased to be staying on the night shift, yet terrified at the same time.

When I got home I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. Noticing a large scratch on my stomach, ' I probably got it when I fell.'

I reassured myself, crawling into bed and falling into a deep slumber.

**_Are you just little scared? _**

**_Thanks for reading Next Update: Is coming_**...


	4. Lock The Cell Back

**Thanks_ for everyone who reviewed/followed/fav on the story._**

Since I met Will I started to care about my looks more. I woke up one hour earlier than I should just to fix myself up for work.

I made sure my hair was in place and my breath smelled good, before walking out the door and getting into my car.

All was dark and still, only a few cars littered the road. As I rounded the corner I saw a man waiting at the bus stop, I gasped at what he was wearing. All that was on him was a thin tee shirt and shorts, he must have been freezing!

I pulled up beside him,

"Sir, would you like a ride? My boss will understand if I'm a few minutes late." I asked him.

The man looked at me and smiled, the wrinkles under his eyes making him appear a lot older than he was.

"Thanks for the offer my boy, but you should know something. It's alright to be generous, but don't open your heart to strangers that quickly, that makes you prone to being used." The man replied.

I gawked at him, knowing deep in my heart that he was right.

I waved at him, and he waved at me while thanking me a second time. I drove down the road, looking into my rear view mirror to see that the man was gone.

I arrived at work, Ms. Davis was standing at the door with a disapproving look on her face,

"Sonny darling you are 10 minutes late. I'll let you off the hook this time, because of yesterdays events but do not let it happen again!" Ms. Davis boomed, while walking past me to her car.

I stalked over to my desk, seeing a note attached to it.

"Cell 3 requests that you go see him after you've finished your paper work,

- Bradley "

I was a little angered, for my visit with Will would be cut short again. I finished up the paperwork in 10 minuets, printing it and putting it into the 'day by day' folder.

A folder that sums up the days events, who misbehaved, who refused to eat, e.t.c.

I pulled out my pocket mirror and checked my reflection, seeing that nothing was wrong I went over to Ethan's cell.

"Ahh, finally you've come. Come in and have a seat." Ethan told me.

I entered the cell, closing and locking the door behind me and sitting beside Ethan on his cot. He stuck his hand out and like the first day he met me he started rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I melted into his touch and grinned at him.

" So, you look fancy today mister. Who are you planning on seeing? The President?" Ethan joked.

I laughed at his remark,

"I'm seeing no one, can't a guy dress up nice every once in a while?" I replied.

"Well, from the way you look right now it seems as if you were going on a date of some sort. Not even the ladies in the building look this good." He said, gesturing down my body while smirking.

"If you're trying to flirt it's not working." I told him.

He looked offended, he put his hand over his heart and gasped. Swearing he would never in a million years flirt with me, 'someone' would tear him apart if he did.

I heard Sonny from downstairs, howling a mournful howl.

That was my Que. I bid Ethan farewell and walked into the cold, dark basement.

"Hun, I thought I told you not to visit Ethan." Will growled from his spot on the floor.

"Darling, I'm sorry he just wanted a little company." I told him while sitting down beside him.

"He touched you didn't he? I can smell him on you Hun. "Will shouted, while touching the spot on my cheek where Ethan rubbed.

"Will I swear it was just a little cheek touch, it was nothing." I reassured him.

I looked into his eyes to see very angry eyes, eyes that didn't belong to Will. Eyes like the first day I met him, the first day I disobeyed my boss and wandered into the unknown.

Devious and deceiving eyes, the eyes I loved. I leaned closer to Will and kissed his cheek,

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I told him.

He smiled and helped me to my feet, examining the spot on my neck where the shallow knife slit was. Will bent down and licked the wound again, causing me to giggle and squirm. He held my wrists together and kept licking the wound, panting a little bit.

" Oh.. Mhmm Will." I moaned.

He chuckled while his face was still buried in my neck,

"Good Hun." He praised.

He took my hand in his and lead me upstairs. I looked into Ethan's cell as I passed, seeing him shaking his head at me while clicking his tongue.

All of the other inmates were looking out there windows now, most of them 'tsk ing while some of the others wolf whistled.

I sat Will down on the sitting room couch and got him something to eat and drink, like always. I sat down with him this time, cuddling close to his side as he ate.

After he was done he put his trash on the table beside us and lied me down on the couch.

He crawled on top of me and laced my fingers with his. I was lovestruck, especially when he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

A kiss full of love and caring, and of course I kissed him back.

I heard Ethan calling my name, cutting me and Will's session short.

" Worker, worker, please come help me!" He yelled in a mocking tone

Will nuzzled my cheek with his nose,

"Go ahead Hun, I'll wait right here." He told me. I kissed his nose once more before walking down the hallway to where Ethan was looking out of his cell at me.

I opened the door and entered asking him what was wrong. He smiled before he sat me down on the bed,

"You've made a big mistake..." He laughed, " What should you always remember to do when going into an inmate's cell?" He asked

"Lock the door?" I answered.

He nodded before continuing, " I guess you've made two mistakes then. I doubt you locked the door in the sitting room either." I gasped, standing up and bolting to the door.

Ethan held me down, throwing me on to the cot and placing his knees on my chest so I couldn't get up.

"No, no no, you're not going anywhere boy. You need to face the consequences, and pay the price.

Now you've put the towns safety in jeopardy, just because you thought the creature in the basement took a liking to you."

Ethan cooed, kissing my cheek before he smacked me over the head with his meaty fist.

_**Ethan you bad, bad** **man**_. _**What** **is**_ _**he**_ **_going_ _to__ do to Sonny?_**

**_Thanks for reading, Next Update:03/31_**


	5. The News Report

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around to see that I was still in Ethan's cell. I fumbled in my pocket for the key, but came up empty.

The bright light hanging over my head wasn't helping, it made the pounding in my head increase.

"Ahh." I cried as I felt a bolt of pain shoot through my head.

"Sonny! Oh my, how did you get in there? Where is prisoner 3?" Ms. Davis cried.

"I-I don't know, he knocked me unconscious and I think he took my key."

Ms. Davis opened the cell and dialed ' 911' on her phone.

She explained the situation the the dispatcher, and ordered me to check on the other inmates while she checked on Cell 6.

I ran down the hallway, noting that cell 4, 5, 8, and 9 were all empty.

When I told Ms. Davis that she almost had a fit.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with these monsters!.. I should have told you more, I should have warned you.. Oh god." She muttered while waiting for the police to arrive.

I was told to go to the office and check if anything was missing. I fumbled through all the files, portfolios, and resume's.

I checked the cash register, the medication stash and the two firearms that Ms. Davis hid under one of the floor boards.

I then checked the filing cabinet where the workers profiles were, seeing that two were missing. Mine and Ms. Davis's...

"Uh Ms. Davis come here for a second!" I hollered.

She came quickly, and I told her what was going on.

"I have my worker profile in my office... But yours.. " She trailed off.

I grew nervous, especially when Ms. Davis sent me home.

She reassured me that she had just misplaced it, and that mine was in her office beside hers. As I got home my mother could tell something was wrong.

"Sonny, why are you home so late?" she asked.

"6 of our inmates escaped over night, I had to stay behind with my boss and secure the building." I told her while sinking down into the kitchen chair across from her.

"Oh my. Sonny I'm sorry, I'll make you a cup of coffee you go sit down in the living room and turn on the news."

She demanded while scurrying around the kitchen.

I tuned into channel 4 news seeing a reporter standing in front of a desk with the 'instant news flash' sign behind her.

My heart started to race, knowing that it was about the inmates who escaped. Knowing that it was my fault.

"_Just_ _little_ _over_ _3_ _hours_ _ago 6 inmates from Bettymare's Mental Institution escaped and are now roaming around the streets. You are ordered by federal police to remain indoors and to have your windows and doors locked. _

_Here is Nancy Davis, supplying us with more information_."

The blonde, barbie looking reporter finished.

On the screen next was Ms. Davis, sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"_It_ _is_ recom_mended that you stay in doors after daylight hours. 2 of the inmates who have escaped are dangerous and at large. One of them being known as the Night Creature, america's most feared killer in 1998 and the other being known as Namoor. _

_They are now out of our grip and wandering about without control, if you see any sightings of these two or any of their fellow inmates please contact us." Ms. Davis finished, looking absolutely terrified as did the reporter beside her. _

A contact number appeared on the screen and the pictures of Will, Ethan, and the other men who had managed to escape.

My mother sat down beside me, handing me my coffee. I lowered my head and thought for a while, thought about what I've done and what I have to do.

_**Where's Will? Let me write it first.㈶0**_

_**Thanks for reading. NU/Soon.**_


	6. Hello Bunny

I sat in front of my laptop, exhausted and weary. I went on to Wikipedia, typing in ' Night Creature.' I was directed to a web page packed full of information.

Will's picture was on the side of the screen, looking hotter than ever with a smirk drawn on his lips.

"Night Creature, a.k.a William Horton was the most wanted serial killer in 1998. Murdering over 20 people of varied ages and genders, and injuring over 15 more. His attacks were not planned, nor they were any sort of hate crime.

Leading the detectives off the right track many times. He was finally caught in 2008 and sentenced to life in Bettymare's Mental Institution.

He dodged the death penalty and a sentence in prison, for his mental health records considered him unstable.

Will ' Night Creature' still sits in his cell, and is not going to be released anytime soon."

I finished the article, my heart pounding and tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I shut my laptop and crawled into bed, wailing as I pulled the blanket around me tighter. I finally fell asleep, after a long while of sulking and sobbing.

I giggled as I felt a wet tongue lick my nose. My nose twitched as I slowly opened my eyes.

A snow white bunny sat on my bed, it looked up at me with it's chocolate brown eyes making me melt.

The bunny was about the size of my palm, it's ears were dragging on the bed as it walked, and it was as fluffy as a cotton ball.

"What's your name little bunny?" I asked it while picking it up. It's ears twitched, as it hopped out of my hand and on to the floor.

The tiny creature hopped over to the window, which was open. A cool breeze soared through the window, blowing my hair back as I peered out of it.

I saw nothing, yet I wondered how this tiny thing could have gotten into my room. I picked the bunny up, bringing it downstairs to show my mom.

"Mom, did you get this for me?" I asked while excitedly running to where she sat in the kitchen.

"No, Sonny where did you find it?" She asked while grabbing the bunny from me and cuddling it.

"It woke me up by licking my face." I giggled.

My mom declined buying me the bunny, but she told me I could keep it.

I cheered and ran upstairs to get ready for work, while my mom went out to buy the bunny food and a litter box.

Sadly, she brought the bunny with her since it was to small to be left alone. I pondered what I should call the bunny but I had all day to think about it so I set off to work.

_I_ **_p___****ut** the bunny in there cause I always wanted one. Thanks for reading in all the feedback is appreciated 

**_Short chapter but will update really soon_**.


	7. Translate Swedish

Work was quiet, Ms. Davis didn't talk to me and neither did any of the other staff. There was yet another note on my desk,

"Sonny, please go down stairs and clean out the empty cells.

Start with cell 6, that one needs the most cleaning. If we don't find the missing inmates soon we will be receiving 6 more men who have been on the waiting list.

Ms. Davis"

I shuttered, this hospital was starting to sound like a hotel. I had no clue that we had a waiting list.

I walked down the hallway, passing Ethan's vacant cell. At the far end of the hallway there was the storage closet.

Looking eerie in the dark. I quickly grabbed all of the materials I would need. I grew anxious as I entered the basement.

The walls seemed to confine me and I felt trapped, just as Will had being in the same cell for years.

I entered his cell, smelling his sweet scent everywhere. It only made the memories come back, reminding me of how much I missed him and how he had used me just to escape.

The man on the street corner was right, I'm easy to use and throw away.

I picked up Will's cot, causing a page to flutter in the wind and land at my feet. I picked the page up, not bothering to read it.

Instead I folded it and shoved it into my pocket. The room before me was filthy, Ms. Davis was right when she said that no one had the time to come down here and clean.

It probably hasn't been clean in 10 years or more. Thick grime littered the wall by Will's cot, the grime had a sentence in a different language that I could not make out,

"Det är dags för dem att betala"

was spelled in very neat hand writing, hand writing that I did not recognize. I pulled out the piece of paper I found under Will's cot and I wrote down that odd phrase onto the blank back side.

I then continued on with the cleaning, washing down all the walls with the bleach spray and cloth I was provided with.

I moped the floor until it looked like marble, and I then used the mop to get the cobwebs off the ceiling. The room was now back to it's original white colour, I admired my work for ages until I made my way back upstairs.

I cleaned the rest of the cells except for Ethan's cell, I found nothing interesting. No paper, no knives, no odd sentences on the walls. I know was in Ethan's cell which was in better condition than Will's cell.

I lifted up the cot, seeing another piece of paper with the same handwriting as I found on Will's wall. I was now disturbed, I still couldn't read the paper because it was in the same language as the writing on the wall.

I folded up the paper and put it into my pocket along with the paper I found in Will's room. I cleaned the cell until it looked brand new.

By then I was exhausted but I knew that I had to stay up to read the notes. By the time I had put all the cleaning supplies away it was the end of my shift.

Ms. Davis greeted me after I was done cleaning, she was actually smiling.

"Sonny darling, hello. Good job on the cleaning, I stopped by the cells and they look fabulous! As it turns out we will be getting the 6 new men, and once the other missing ones are found they will be going to the county prison."

I gaped at her words,

"By why are they going there? they are supposed to come right back here, their mental health isn't stable!" I protested.

"Darling, how do I explain..." Ms. Davis sat down on the sitting room couch, motioning that I take a seat in front of her,

"There has been another murder. The chief police. At the crime scene they found an odd message written in some foreign language.

They haven't deciphered it yet, but once they do they will contact us."

I nodded my head as she gave me a sad smile, I then walked out to my car and drove home.

-**_You will find out what the those words mean next chapter. It's seems like Sonny will never see Will again but we know he will. _**

**_-P.S I will be posting the story (Writing about you) soon in you will find out what happen to Sonny's. _**

**_Thanks for reading. NU: 04/02_**


	8. Lock Your Window -)

Once I got home I went on to google translate. I knew it wasn't the most reliable source, but it would be better than trying to find an interpreter.

I typed in the first message that I had found on the wall,

_"Det är dags för dem att betala " _

As it turns out it's Swedish for, "It's time for them to pay." I shuttered at the thought of this being the same message they found at the crime scene.

I then took out the first letter I found in Will's room and copied it word per word onto the translator.

_Swedish_:

_"Det är dags för oss att lämna, vår vrede måste återupplevas och rädslan måste föras tillbaka. Använd pojken, han är till hjälp för oss. Han är naiv vilket är vad vi behöver. Vi måste vara fria, vi behöver fly. Det är dags, min vän, det är dags att staden betalar för de år av lidande han har utstått."_

_English:_

_"It is time for us to leave, our wrath must be relived and the fear must be brought back. Use the boy, he is helpful for us. He is naive which is what we need. We need to be free, we need to escape. It is time, my friend, it is time that the town pays for the years of suffering he have endured. "_

I then typed in the second letter found in Ethan's room,

_Swedish_:

_"Jag har pojken, han har vunnit mitt förtroende. Han kommer surley hjälpa oss om vi spelar våra kort rätt. Som ni har sagt att han är naiv och jag vet att han kommer att hjälpa mig att fly. Jag måste gå tillbaka till honom när vi är fria, måste jag gå tillbaka och Clain honom som min. Klockan är snart min vän, kommer staden att känna vårt lidande."_

_English:_

_I have the boy, he has gained my trust. He will surely help us of we play our cards right. Like you've said he is naive and I know that he will help me escape. I must go back to him once we are free, I must go back and claim him as mine. The time is soon my friend, the town will feel our suffering._

I was flabbergasted, not only were they smart enough to slip these messages to each other, but I had found out what the messages meant. I wondered if they left the messages for me to find...

I some what felt accomplished, now all I needed to know was if the same message on Will's wall was found on the crime scene, then I would know for sure that it was Will who killed the chief.

My bunny nuzzled it's nose into my arm, telling me that it was there. I smiled and kissed the bunny, realizing that I hadn't given it a name yet.

"I'm going to name you after my college roommate Buck!" I always liked that name.

The bunny stared back at me, with no emotion just the twitch of it's nose. I giggled and walked downstairs to where my mom sat, watching the news.

''Breaking news. Chief Hernandez's body was discovered dumped behind a trash can on fifth avenue. The message found at the scene has now been translated. It's original language being Swedish, now we are with Abby Richards with more details."

A lady with long blond hair and bright brown eyes appeared on the screen,

_"The message on the crime scene translated into English spelled ' it is time for them to pay." It left the towns police department in shock, who ever did this is definitely out for some sort of revenge_.

_We_ _suspect_ _that_ _the_ _gang_ _that_ _escaped_ _Bettymare's_ _Mental_ _Hospital_ _has_ _some_ _part_ _in_ _this_. "

My mother clicked off the T.V screen, as it was now growing dark outside.

"Sonny, you make sure that all of the windows in your bedroom are locked tonight!" My mother said, while walking into the kitchen and locking up the windows.

"You told me that you had some sort of connection with these people which worries me. Now go to bed, you have work tonight."

My mom demanded. I rolled my eyes a bit, causing her to glare at me.

"Sonny I'm serious! You better get your behind to bed now!" She scolded.

I ran up to my room with Buck in my hands. I flopped right onto bed and turned out the light, ignoring my mother's first rule ' lock the window.'

How **_do you like the name Buck? Would Will come back for Sonny? Do you dislike Ethan as much as I do? _**

**_Thanks for reading❤❤❤❤Next Update: 04/04_**


	9. Out Of Gas Part 1

_Hope you like. _

I woke up at 11:10, a half an hour before I had to be at work.

I did my normal getting ready routine, which had changed dramatically after Will left. I now threw on anything that was clean from the closet, brushed my hair and teeth then headed out the door.

I kissed Nickle on the nose as I entered the living room, then setting him free so he could hop around the house.

I made sure Nickle had food before I started my car and sped off to work.

I grew alarmed as I looked at my gas gauge, noticing it was empty. The bright red light flashed twice, so I pulled over to the side of the road just as my car shut down completely.

I was such a fool, I had no phone on me and earlier that day I hadn't bothered to check how much gas I had left in the tank.

I weighed out my options, either I make a 20 minute walk home or I make a 40 minute walk to work.

I walked back in the direction I came from, the wind howled around me and chilled me to the bone. I had no jacket, only a thin grey cardigan and black jeans. I was freezing.

I pulled the cardigan closer to my body to try to create heat. I soon approached the back alley that lead to my house.

All was silent, except for a few late night partiers whose houses were lit up and booming with music.

My teeth chattered, and my mind was filled of thoughts about what Ms. Davis would say. I needed to call her and explain what was going on as soon as I got home. I rubbed my shoulders, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and squished into someones chest.

My mouth was covered with a cold hand, silencing me. I was dragged into a vacant parking lot, and turned to face my attacker.

It was a man whom looked a few years older then me.

He had a crazed look in his eyes and he licked his lips with delight,

"Look what we have here. What's a pretty dude like you doing walking alone at this time of night?" The man asked.

I answered honestly, telling him about my car and how it ran out of gas.

"It looks like it's my lucky day then." He cooed while coming closer to me. The man wrapped his arms around me, holding me while he sniffed my hair.

He grabbed my butt and lightly squeezed it, telling me he wanted more than just to hold me. He then moved down to my neck, nuzzling it lightly with his nose before letting out a low growl.

The man slid his hand up my shirt, causing me to scream and him to cover my mouth again.

However, some one heard my scream. He came rushing forwards, kicking the man holding me, and freeing me from his grasp.

I stumbled and fell on to the ground, picking myself back up and running to my house. Just as I made it to the back door I was grabbed from behind, again. I thrashed and kicked, trying to get away but my attacker was to strong.

I was picked up and crushed into some one's shoulder. I wasn't able to see anything but the red fabric that blocked my sight.

After a dreadfully long time I was put down, seeing Will standing in front of me.

**_HE'S BACK_**

**_Does Will want something, Is he going to take Sonny's somewhere. We'll see. _**

**_Thanks for reading. Next Chapter: Later_** ©


End file.
